Choices
by Kiraclara
Summary: He could have changed his future, but the thoughts of one person change his mind.


Title: ChoicesAuthor: KiraclaraPairing(s): Jack/IantoRating: PGSpoilers: Spoilers for Boomtown DW

Disclaimer: The characters from Torchwood and Doctor Who

Summary: He could have changed his future, but the thoughts of one person change his mind.

He just sat there sipping his coffee from a nearby cafe, he just sat there as he watched the wooden blue police box appeared and a man walked up to it. It was so out of place in these day and age, but no body seems to notice. He continued to sit there and watch as three people, a blonde woman, and two men, stepped out of the blue box. He gripped his cup slightly, biting his lip in irritation. He wanted so badly to go up to them and warn them about what was about to happened. He wanted to warn the man about how his life was about to change so much. Yet he continues to sit at the table gripping his coffee. Soon enough, he chance was gone as the group disappeared down the Plass.

A small frown appeared as he stopped biting his lip. He paid for his drink and left the cafe. Heading towards the police box, he bundled up, the cold sending chills up his spine. As he finally stopped in front of the police box, he remembered their last encountered. The cries, screams, and emptiness left in his wake after all the fighting. Laying his head on the TARDIS, he started rubbing the wood and whispering to her.

"Hey girl. You don't know me yet, but you will. I'm going to spoil you so much, the Doctor even gets jealous. I don't blame you, you know. Maybe you both had a reason for leaving us behind, but I don't blame you. I still have questions, but you can't give them to me yet."

He petted the TARDIS once more than backed up.

"We'll meet again soon enough." Then he was gone.

As time went on, he felt weaker. Headaches raged through his mind, clamping up his body. It meant a past him was close. He thought about his choices once more. He could change his life with this decision. He would change a lot of lives with this decision. Even with all the years he had to make this decision, he still couldn't make up his mind. Looking up, he saw himself walking down the Plass towards the TARDIS. The pain got worse. He was too close to himself. He needed to get away from the area till it was over.

Soon enough, the Rift opened, and the earthquake came and passed. As his headaches receded he knew it was over and he was gone with the TARDIS. He was able to head back to head back to the Plass. Stopping near the bay, he just wanted to watch the stars as civilians and police passed trying to assess the damage to the Plass caused by the quake. He felt a hand on his shoulder some time later. A calm feeling passed through him as he recognizes the hand.

"I thought for so long about what I would do when this day came around again for me. Would I stop you from getting back on? Would I stop myself from following you? Then soon enough all those small questions came along with the big ones. Then as the day went on and I realized even if I did tell you, would you even believe me?" The hand on shoulder tightens its grip then relaxed as Jack Harkness sat down next to him.

"I thought about how enthralled you were about the Doctor and Rose. You were like a kid in a candy shop with all the adventures. I doubted even if I told you what would happen you would have left." Jack turned towards him as wrapped both hands around Ianto's.

"That might explain me, but what about you? I know you could have stopped yourself if you explained what would happen next." Ianto just looked off towards the bay then back at his hands wrapped around Jack's like a furnace.

"It was all the small things. The lives I've changed just by being here. Then after some time, I wanted to be selfish, and I didn't care if their lives were changed I just wanted mine back to normal. However, the biggest thing that stopped me from stopping myself was you." Ianto just looked Jack in the eye then leaned forward kissing him gently on the lips. Releasing Jack from the kiss, Ianto laid his forehead on Jack's.

"I thought if I changed my timeline, you would be all alone to live an eternal life till you found the Doctor. I couldn't do that. I would never wish this on my enemy, but I would never wish for someone to have to go through this all alone." Jack gazed into Ianto's eyes, and then stood up.

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?" Jack asked with his signature grin beaming down at Ianto. His smile was returned with a raised eyebrow that turned into an amused smirk. "Nothing now. Tomorrow I return to being Ianto Jones: junior archivist for Torchwood London." Ianto noticed Jack's gaze darken, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment. Jack wasn't going to either as he wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Then I suggest we go out for a nice dinner then maybe head back to your hotel room." Jack asked raising an eyebrow towards the hidden question in the sentence. Ianto just shook his head and said.

"Anything for you Jack."


End file.
